1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and an information processing program, intended to make information processing of a picture being displayed for processing (will be referred to as “target picture” hereunder).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a picture viewer application software for use in the information processor such as a personal computer (PC) to arrange picture files for display.
Running an electronic photo album software as an example of the picture viewer application software, the information processor can display a picture file acquired from a digital still camera for example so that the user can view it as if he or she viewed an ordinary photo album. Also, the information processor can add an object such as a character or figure to a display area where a target picture is being displayed, modify the attribute of the object, make a simple correction and picture processing of the on-screen target picture.
When the information processor makes filtering, as one example of picture processing technique, of an on-screen target picture, it displays items of filtering such as hue change, brightness change, chroma change, contrast change, gamma correction, soft focusing, texture processing, etc. When a predetermined one is selected from the selection items being displayed and parameters necessary for the selected item are set, the information processor provides a preview display of a picture which will result from application of a filtering specified by the selected item to the on-screen target picture. Then, when the user verifies the picture being displayed for preview and operates the information processor to make a final decision, the information processor makes the filtering of the target picture.
However, the above-mentioned conventional information processor can only display the above-mentioned items of filtering for filtering a target picture being displayed. Therefore, the information processor can hardly permit the user to correctly recognize the content of each filtering technique and differences of the filtering techniques from each other, and thus it is not advantageous in viewing, practicality and convenience.
More particularly, the user has to cause the information processor to repeat operations for selecting an item of filtering, setting parameters necessary for the selected filtering item and displaying, for previewing, a picture which will result from application of the filtering to a target picture, as above, until a desired filtering is selected.